


Force of Nature

by binlar_lover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec blushes a lot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come again?” Clary asks, shocked watching as Alec passes in front of her dorm bed.</p>
<p>“I told Izzy I had a boyfriend so she would stop setting me up with every single person on the world” He responded sighing “And now she wants me to take him to our spring break trip”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The college+fake dating AU I had way too much fun writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a gift for the Shadowhunters Summertime Fest, and the lovely person I got to make this gift for is magnusbanedfromperu.tumblr.com. I had lots of fun wrting this so I really hopes you like it. Hope your summer is going great.
> 
> Song I listened on repeat while doing this: Force of Nature by Bea Miller

“Come again?” Clary asks, shocked watching as Alec passes in front of her dorm bed.

“I told Izzy I had a boyfriend so she would stop setting me up with every single person on the world” He responded sighing “And now she wants me to take him to our spring break trip”

“Ok, maybe you could tell her you two broke up” The red head says, trying to think of all the possibilities. Alec is once again glad that Clary has so many weird friends, that she just accepted his history without a problem.

“Too suspicious, and then she would try to set me up with people, I really just want to spend my spring break in peace”

“You know you are totally not having that right? Izzy was the one planning it this year; we are going to be dragged party after party”

“Gosh” He says passing his hands through his hair “Don’t remind me of that. But if I had an actually boyfriend, it would be less worse” He reasons, and the girl had to agree with that one, Izzy could be a little bit pushy sometimes.

Alec finally stopped passing to stare at Clary, she was biting her bottom lip and then raised an eyebrow at him. He knew she had thought of something, that she had an idea.

“Have you thought on a fake boyfriend?” The brunet just stood there gaping at her suggestion.

“Clary, I can’t even find a real boyfriend, imagine a fake one”

“Because you don’t want one” She says getting up from her bed “I know someone” She says.

**XXX**

It’s two days later when Alec finds himself at one of the campus’ cafes waiting for whoever Magnus Bane was; Clary had said he would know who he was on the spot. In her words: Asian, cat like eyes, a taste of fashion that could go against Izzy’s one, and last, but not least, a few pink strands in his hair. The brunet was kind of afraid if he was going to be honest.

 He was afraid the guy was going to be a total weirdo and then all his plan would go down in flames, and then his sister would try to wingman for him, and it would be weird, because Alec didn’t like having flings, or just kissing people at random, he was all here for romance and actually getting involved with people, and doing the exact opposite of what he was doing right now, and…, and…

He could feel his breath stop inside his lungs. There he was, black skinny jeans, some kind of breezy and see through top, with a few golden chains hanging around his neck, he was a little far, but after years of seeing Izzy he knew that the guy was wearing spot on eye liner. Alec hadn’t realized he had stood up until the stranger glanced straight at him.

“You must be Alexander” He says approaching him, a cat like smile decorating his lips and an extended hand

“Uhm… I’m M- Magnus, I mean Alec… no Alexander” He gulped, the other boy raised an eyebrow seeming very amused “You are Magnus” He whispered then, that had been very bad.

“I am” He says smiling, Alec finally extending his hand in greeting.

“Thanks for uhm…” The taller boy stopped again, he didn’t know why, but something about Magnus made him quite nervous

“Meeting you?” Magnus prompted and Alec nodded not looking at the other man “You could let go of my hand and maybe we could talk” He suggested smiling when very belated the younger boy separated their hands blushing furiously, and murmuring an apology heart beating stupidly fast.

“So…” Magnus started clasping both hands together in the table “Clarissa talked to me, how you want to do this?” Alec blinked silent at him

“You’re doing it?” He questioned.

“Yeah, that’s why we are here” Magnus says slowly as if the taller boy was a child.

 “I thought…” He started, he had all this speech prepared on why he needed this stranger’s help, and here he was saying he was already doing this “I wasn’t prepared for you to be on board” He admits

“Oh, yeah, uhm, I got a favor from Clarissa, and I really don’t mind you know, traveling” The other boy says.

“A favor?” He asks furrowing his brow

“Don’t worry, that’s between her and me. Now, back at the subject at hand, how do want to do this?”

“I’m not sure?” He says in doubt, he really hasn’t planned this far ahead.

“Ok” Magnus said with a playful smile “She said we would need to convince your sister, how much of perceptive person she is?”

“She is very perceptive, but, I think she might be blinded just by the fact that ‘I’m finally dating’” He says making air quotes at the end.

“Okay, who else is going with us?”

“Clary’s friend Simon and my adoptive brother, Jace” He responds.

“Okay, that’s good, not that many people. How our history goes?” Alec blushes “What?”

“I said that we met at one of my classes, I landed you a pencil, then an eraser, then a pen and then you admitted you were just asking things to talk to me. We went out on a date, and that’s it” The younger man finishes still blushing, God, he’s watched too many romantic comedies with Izzy, that’s probably were all this helplessness is coming from.

“That’s cute” Magnus comments making him blush even more “And very plausible, ok, I’ll remember that. How long have we been together?”

“Three months”

“One more question, are you ready for doing this?” Is his last question and Alec doesn’t have an answer this time.

**XXX**

“Ok, this is not going to work” Clary says shaking her head “If keep blushing like that no one is going to believe you two”

Alec wasn’t looking at her, eyes covered with his right arm, since Magnus was holding his other hand. The redhead thought it was a good idea to join all of them and see how they were going to tell this story. Except that at one point it turned into a conversation of how believable he and Magnus could be, hence the handholding.

He simply couldn’t be near the older boy without feeling he would combust, he couldn’t understand what about Magnus made him so nervous, he just knew it wasn’t always a bad feeling.  He liked the heat of Magnus hand in his, but at the same time it made his stomach all weird, he thought maybe it was his lack of costume with physical touch.

“Am I making you more embarrassed?” Clary asked making him finally come out of his ‘hiding spot’ .

“I think I’m just not used” He answers avoiding her eyes.

“We still have one week till spring break, you work on this” She says pointing at their joined hands.

“We will” Magnus says, and once again Alec is left wondering what favor Clary could had offered him.

**XXX**

“Stop” Magnus says one more time, when Alec can’t stop cleaning his sweat hand s on his jeans “Everything is fine”

He looks at the smaller boy, they are trying to make things run more smoothly in between them by walking around campus holding hands, Alec can’t quite get how the other boy is so calm and gorgeous, what? No, calm and secure, yeah, that’s the word he was looking for, stupid brain.

“Is there any problem you want to tell me about?”  He question putting a stop to their walk

“My parents are kind of conservative, so every time I, uhm, get interest in someone, is like…”

“Hearing their voices in the back of your head” Magnus completes, and for the first time in a few minutes, Alec meets his eyes that are full of understanding “I know how that feels, but you should always remember that this is who you are Alec, and nothing will change that, even if going against our parents is not easy”

Alec is almost overwhelmed by the sound of his fast beating heart when Magnus puts his free hand on his cheek and gives him this tiny soft smile. He knows now at this exact moment that things are not going to end well, and for the first time in long time, he doesn’t care, he sees the hurricane coming but doesn’t want to run, so he gives Magnus hand a squeeze and smiles at him.

“Thanks” He whispers, pushing both of them into motion again.

**XXX**

“I’m not ready” Alec says when they stop the car in front of the house Izzy had got to them for the week.

“Shut up” Clary says rolling her eyes “Everything will be fine” Without giving him the chance to respond she leaves the car. He sights and look at Magnus in the back seat.

“It will be fine, I’m here to help you” He assures and strangely, or not, Alec is comforted by his words, finally leaving the car. They foot at the house and Izzy is at them in the same moment.

“Hi I’m Isabelle” She says standing her hand.

“I’m Magnus, is a pleasure to finally meet you” He says shaking Izzy’s hand.

“I don’t even get a Hi?” Alec questions ironically

“Of course you get big bro” She says coming to hug him “You’ve got an amazing taste” she whispers in his ear and he blushes.

“Is everybody here already?” He questions when she lets him go, he’s still trying to fight his blush.

“Jace is not, he’ll come tomorrow” She answers and he nods “Let me show your room” She smiles and lead them to corridor with four doors, she opens one of them and Alec stiffs, he should have predicted that, if Izzy thinks they are a couple, of course there’s only one bed in the room.

“Thanks sis” He manages to say, she smiles at them, she seems so happy, Alec feels his stomach tightening, he hates lying to his sister.

“We are going to the beach later, so change your clothes” She warns leaving them alone.

“Is just a bed” Magnus says once he’s sure she can’t hear them, Alec is still staring at it.

“I can’t sleep on the floor” He contradicts. Magnus gets close to him and stops just inches from their noses to bump.

“What are you afraid of? Unless you ask me, I don’t bite Alexander” He says before leaving the room clothes in hand, Alec is left to blush alone.

**XXX**

The beach, Alec had never had something against it, but right now, right at this moment while Magnus is getting rid of his t-shirt and is wearing those short shorts, he has everything against it. Clary elbows him on the ribs.

“Calm down” She whispers before getting up to enter the water with Simon and Izzy, he stays in the ground trying to cool his face down, it would have worked if the very reason of his blush hadn’t come to him.

“Can you put sunscreen on my back?” He questions

“Me?” He asks with wide eyes.

“You’re my boyfriend, who else am I supposed to ask?” He jokes arching an eyebrow

“Ok” He answers blushing once again, Magnus taps his right leg, but he can’t get what that means, so the man just pushes that leg and sits between his legs, Alec knows his breathing goes out of compass, but he really hopes Magnus doesn’t know it too. Over the other boy’s shoulder he can see Simon’s disgusted face at their sappiness, Izzy’s over the moon smile and Clary’s glare, that by now he knows that mean “Keep your shit together”.

He doesn’t actually keep his shit together, he doesn’t know why but his are shaking, so he breathes deep and starts to apply the sunscreen, the moment his hands touches Magnus skin he shivers.

“It’s cold” He says softly and Alec is definitely not okay with that soft tone, is not okay with the heat of his skin and is also not okay with not wanting to let Magnus stand up.

**XXX**

When Alec gets back to the room after his shower Magnus is already on the bed, he’s on the wall side, back to the room, so he doesn’t see Alec standing there like an idiot thinking if he should just take the floor or not, or so he thought.

“Don’t even think of it” Magnus says turning his face to see the brunet near the room door “Just get in bed already, I want to sleep”

Alec complies awkward lying beside the other boy facing the roof. They lay there for a few minutes, just hearing each other’s breathing, comforting, but Alec can’t seem to calm down being in so close quarters to him.

“Stop thinking” Magnus whispers, talking seems inappropriate in the quiet dark room.

“I’m sorry” He retorts in the same tone. Doesn’t move one muscle “I’m used to sleeping on the middle of the bed”

“Not today” Magnus says opening his eyes “Let’s try something” He says grabbing his right arm and putting it around himself, head pillowed in his chest, they stay like that for a few seconds before Alec says:

“Still not in the middle” His whispers and Magnus groans.

“We spoon them” He answers changing positions and dragging Alec with him, his arms around the smaller boy. Is good, nice to have his body heat so close, but at the same time…

“I can’t feel my arm” He says, afraid of the reaction he’ll get

“Ok, last chance or you are really going to sleep on the floor” Magnus threatens, he gets himself free, and forcefully turns Alec to the other side, he’s about to speak up, when he feel the smaller boy arms involving him.

And it’s good, there is still someone else’s body heat, he’s in the middle and he can feel Magnus steady breath in his neck.

“I like it like this” He says before he starts to drift off.   

**XXX**

Since Izzy let them have one peaceful and uneventful night, of course the next night they are all heading out to a party. Alec is not happy, and not just because of the party, but also because Jace is still being stupid. When he got to the house this morning to find all five of them playing poker on the floor, he wasn’t very happy of having Magnus there. Hadn’t said a thing, but Alec knew him too well.

That’s why when Jace asks for his help to pick them drinks he goes trailing behind the blond to the bar.

“What’s wrong?” He questions the moment they hit the bar and are waiting for someone to come to them.

“Nothing” He says, face serious.

“What’s the problem with Magnus then?” He tries again.

“I don’t have a problem with him Alec, he’s a nice guy, but he just doesn’t strike me as your type”

“And what would that be? Since, you know, I’ve never dated anyone, so you can’t just know that”

“I’m just saying you would probably be better with someone that’s less extravagant” He says pointing his head to the dance floor where Izzy and Magnus were dancing together.

“You don’t get to decide that Jace” Alec says leaving him behind; let him get the drinks on his own.

**XXX**

“He’s being an idiot” Alec says to Clary the next morning when they went to buy ice cream.

“I noticed, what’s his problem anyway?” She questions shaking her head negatively.

“I wish I knew” He says when they are getting close to where they have left everybody, except Magnus is the only one there and there is a guy to close to be just a casual conversation. Alec doesn’t even think, he just knows that the guy needs to leave his boyfriend’s space _now._

He hands the bag he was holding to Clary and walks in their direction. He comes from behind Magnus and puts his arms on his shoulder, looking at the other guy straight in the eyes.

“Hey baby, we are back” He says, and can see from the corner of his eyes Magnus lips curving in a smile “Who’s this?”

“No idea” The shorter one says and the guy has the decency of looking ashamed. So he just starts slowing retreating, Alec involve Magnus in both his arms then and whispers in his ear.

“He’s still looking”

“I think he didn’t believe your act” The other boy says joking also embracing Alec, that once again without thinking takes his face away from atop the shorter boy’s one.

He kisses him. He doesn’t think, don’t calculate, he just dive to glue their lips together, he can hear Magnus surprise on his lips, but is so quick he doesn’t worry. Magnus kisses him back, not demanding or commanding, but just following his rhythm. He needs air, so he breaks it, Magnus following his mouth, but stopping just shy from his lips, is his decision to make. He was already decided to let the hurricane take him, so he just dives for another kiss, Magnus lips moving on his just takes all his barriers down.

**XXX**

He begs Izzy to let them stay, he really needs to talk to Magnus, she smiles knowing at him, and lets him off the hook easily, he’s glad. Magnus is sitting on the porch of the house looking at the stars.

“Hey” He calls and Magnus’ eyes turn to stare at him

“Hey” He responds. The brunet sits by his side.

“I wanted to talk to you”

“About what?”

“I don’t think this is working” He says pointing between them, Magnus seems surprised and a little offended “It’s not about you, not really. It’s just, you are so amazing, you know. You are gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and confident. I- I just couldn’t help falling in love with you, and you didn’t agree to that…”

“Alexander…” he tries to interrupt

“No, it’s ok, I understand if it is just too much or…”

“Alexander!” Magnus says stronger this time, and grabbing the taller boy’s hand.

“What?” He says blinking

“You are amazing too” He says “And I’m not leaving, this could have started as a favor for Clary, but the moment I laid eyes on you all shy and blushing, I was a goner”

“So you want to be my real boyfriend?” He says with doubt lacing his voice.

“Yes Alexander” He says softly rolling his eyes at him, he gets closer to Alec and lays his head on his shoulder.

“Magnus” He calls and said boy hums to show he’s paying attention “You can bite if you want to” Magnus following laugh stays with him, for quite a while. And they just stay there hand clasped together looking at the stars, they have all the time in the world now.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of end notes start now:  
> -Force of Nature it's like the most Malec song in the world for me, I love it  
> -Headcannon that nervous Alec is either a suttering mess or rambles a lot, there's no in between.  
> -“What are you afraid of? Unless you ask me, I don’t bite Alexander”- Was probably my favorite line from this entire thing.  
> -The bed scene is inspired by Malia and Stiles one(From Teen Wolf)  
> -I liked this thing so much I'm seriously considering making it into a series, stay tunned  
> -I'm binlar-lover on tumblr, if you want to talk to me!


End file.
